srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Breaching the Deep
. }} General Information This is the first of the upcoming expeditions into the ancient ruins in Dragonmere Deep. Tips * The northeast path is more dangerous and less rewarding, one of the possible checks on it can even kill you. * You're only supposed to find the ruins and return home, but being adventurous is a lot more rewarding. * High levels in Lore, Arcana and Thievery may prove useful. * Be percistent while you still have SP and NV to spare, and be sure to allow Virelea in the lodge's trading post to examine your items if you opened the last chest. * Erikyr's survival depends on your actions and inactions, it may have an effect on future quests. Prerequisites Quest:A Simple Enough Task Walkthrough No collateral this time, you've been chosen to undertake a secretive expedition into Dragonmere Deep in search for ancient ruins. You're introduced to your companion for the journey, Erikyr. He likes the drink a bit too much, but you're told that nobody's better at navigating the Deep. Marprill makes it clear that the Lodge Master only wishes you to locate the ruins, they'll be explored another time. You sail toward the spot on Erikyr's map where the ruins supposedly are, until the channel splits. * Use Woodsmanship (50+): 32 specific XP and you find out that the northwest channel is longer but likely less perilous. * Allow Erikyr to select the channel: He chooses the northeast channel most of the time, but occasionally chooses the other one. * Suggest that you take the northeast channel: You sail into a whirlpool. ** Use Elementalism (50+): You get 8 specific XP and neutralise the whirlpool. ** Help to try and maneuver the vessel to safety: . ** Allow Erikyr to maneuver the vessel: A similar check and the same result as above, but without the Seamanship bonus. *** The boat capsizes: . If you fail this check, try to pass another . * Suggest that you take the northwest channel: You spot a towering idol. ** Investigate the idol: You find a . A winged creature is sitting on the idol, you'll have to try to avoid it's attack with a . You then fight the . Erikyr kills it if you flee. He tells you that the creature was a boggryn. ** Decide to continue on without delay: You avoid all trouble. You finally find the ruins, everything matches up with what you've been told about them. Erikyr proposes to go inside and look for treasure, going outside the mission parameters. * Use Divination (50+): You get 8 specific XP and sense that he's honest and hopes you'll agree. * Agree to Erikyr's proposal: He becomes pleased and you enter the ruins. * Refuse his proposal: He becomes disappointed but then laughs and agrees. You turn around and leave, having done what was asked of you. Skip to the Trossk encounter below. You decide to split up, a determines what happens next. * Under 50: You're attacked by six boggryn. They throw stones, you try to avoid them with a . You then fight them one at a time: . Erikyr arrives if you win, you'll find him being attacked by four boggryn if you flee. * Over 50: Erikyr is attacked by four boggryn. ** Rush to Erikyr's aid: You fight them one at a time: ** Flee immediately: You flee the ruins, leaving Erikyr to die. The boggryn hurl stones at you and you try to avoid them with a . You then return to the lodge and skip the encounter with the Trossk. The two of you discuss what to do and you get another chance to leave. Continuing to search results in a . The door is carved with symbols and magically protected, discovering the correct pattern to open it requires passing three checks, but you can keep on trying while you still have SP and NV to spare. * * * ** You enter the chamber, get 15,438 gold and find a chest. You must either open it with Thievery (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Shadow Magic (60+) or Arcana (60+) for 16 specific XP or leave the ruins. You find four s inside it. You can choose how many you show Erikyr, if you show him any at all, but he doesn't seem interested and tells you to keep them. *** Accept his generous proposal: You take them all. *** Insist that you share the garnets: He only takes one of them, regardless of how many you showed him. While leaving, a trossk suddenly attacks Erikyr. * Throw yourself between Erikyr and the trossk: It halts and then lunges at you instead. * Remain where you are: The trossk kills Erikyr, then lunges at you. * Use Fortification (60+) or Elementalism (60+): You get 16 specific XP and scare the trossk away. * Attempt to dodge the serpent's gaping jaws: . You then fight the You return to the lodge, your reception depends on Erikyr's survival, though you'll get to take part in the next exposition regardless of it. Erikyr's death will sadden everyone, Lodge Master Rogbadden most of all, but your return will prove a happy occasion if he stays alive. You get 5,000 gold from Marprill. Final reward: 1,024 XP to general and 128 XP to all skills and powers. If you opened the chest and don't want to keep the garnets, allow Virelea in the lodge's trading post to examine your items. She'll by them for 2 Adventurer Tokens each. Rewards * At least 28 combat XP * 32 XP to Woodsmanship (50+) if used to help with deciding on a channel * 8 XP to Elementalism (50+) if used to neutralise the whirlpool on the northeast channel * if you choose the northwest channel * 8 XP to Divination for using it to read Erikyr's intentions * 64 XP to Thievery and Lore for finding the door * 128 xp to general, Lore, Arcana and Thievery for opening it * 16 XP to Thievery (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Shadow Magic (60+) or Arcana (60+) if used to open the chest * inside the chest, you get three or four depending on your choices * 16 XP to Fortification (60+) or Elementalism (60+) if used to dodge the trossk * Up to 20,438 gold * 1,024 XP to general * 128 XP to all skills and powers Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty